


Fusion

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Umino Iruka, Trans Umino Iruka, and all the sass, role play-sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka finally have a night off together.





	Fusion

_ Never gets old.  _ Kakashi stared from the bar as Iruka threw his hands up, skin painted rainbow under the lights. The bass thudded through his chest and the drink in his hand shook a bit as Gaara turned it louder, Kiba in his ear encouraging him. Kazekage in Suna, but in Konoha? Gaara used the rare free hours during his trips to learn from the Inuzuka.

“Bet that kid’s dog would have a hell of a time here,” Anko yelled, drunkenly flopping down on a stool beside him. “Too no--” She was cut off by a sudden cheer at the song change and Iruka looked back to Kakashi with hair plastered to his forehead. “Noisy!” she yelled again. 

Kakashi gave her a halfhearted nod as Raidou sat next to her to pull her attention away.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought at the way Iruka’s hips swung.  _ Soon. Get out of here and on that-- _

No, couldn’t yet. Wasn’t time. 

He pushed his hips back on the stool and turned his eye to the way Tenzou and Sai were... _ trying,  _ it looked like, to dance. If Iruka was a wildfire they were a match at best, and Kakashi took the reprieve gladly. Tenzou knew, his guard knew, but to everyone else? He appeared only a simple traveler with his eye on Konoha’s favorite Academy sensei. 

A sensei who was  _ definitely  _ grinning back over his shoulder at him. 

Thank fuck no one could hear his whine when Iruka ran a hand through his hair.

Kakashi swore each time they played this game was harder than the last. Make it a night without breaking character as Iruka tried so damn hard to get him to crack. “Hokage-sama, aren’t you better than a little twitch of my hips?” Iruka always asked, and every time-- _ every  _ time--Kakashi told him he’d never win. “Maybe it’d be better if I...let my hair down,” Iruka had said over dinner, finger to his lips as he pouted. “Maybe my partner of the night likes it when I do this?” He’d grabbed Kakashi and nearly broken him in the middle of the restaurant.

He  _ knew  _ better than to sit at the same side of the table. 

After an eternity--Kakashi was sure, he’d counted--Iruka turned toward him instead of away and  _ oh _ , somehow he was even more beautiful from the front. Eyes lined with a wing sharper than a senbon and both hands stuck in his hair and it didn’t matter what else, because he was working his way toward Kakashi. 

He tossed back the last of his drink, hoping to alleviate some of the sudden dryness in his throat when Iruka gave the “here, now” gesture.  _ Konoha’s best,  _ he scoffed to himself as he nearly tripped over the stool legs in his haste to get his hands on the teacher’s hips. He was inches away before Iruka’s palm hit his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Iruka  _ had _ to see the way his throat worked as he swallowed a protest.

Had to see, yet smiled and pulled Kakashi flush against him with an order to surrender,  _ sir.  _

It absolutely slayed him to feel Iruka’s hand between them, driving them both to the brink of madness before the song even stopped. Iruka’s arms slid around Kakashi’s neck to pull him impossibly closer as their bodies slid against one another. He thought he heard the “do you want to go back to my place,” but wasn’t sure until Iruka’s hand cupped him through his pants. 

“Please,” he said, imagining the set up he knew Iruka had done in the hotel room they’d booked for the night. Sure, it’d be nice to sleep in his own bed, but with the way everyone was pushing for a Hatake heir…

Much better they keep it private for now.

Iruka’s kiss was wet up his neck as he laved over Kakashi’s pulse with a heated tongue, forced him off the dance floor and up against the wall to finally-- _ after way too fucking long,  _ he thought as Iruka dragged Kakashi’s hands to his ass--he pressed their lips together. Maskless in public was a thrill, even if he was using a different body. The feeling of being open, bared to everyone who thought him  _ so  _ mysterious got him higher than Iruka’s dick up his ass.

He moaned into Iruka’s mouth as the teacher slid a knee between his legs and pressed harder, totally pinning him.

Then, he did as asked and surrendered to the feeling of Iruka over every inch of him.

After a sideways glance from Aoba and Iwashi, Iruka tugged Kakashi toward the door. Both breathed a sigh of relief as the cool spring breeze hit them, ruffling Iruka’s sweaty hair and the false ponytail adorning Kakashi’s head. “Tease,” Kakashi muttered against Iruka’s lips when they met again. “Biggest fucking tease. God, I could’ve taken you right there on the floor, I--ungh--”

Iruka bit down on Kakashi’s bottom lip and pulled him further down the street before abandoning all pretense of control and transporting to the hotel doors. Both performed a quick check on each other--smoothing hair, tucking clothes--before walking in hand-in-hand.  _ Nothing suspicious, nothing to see here,  _ Kakashi thought with a small wave to the woman at the front desk. 

Once they turned the corner and she was out of sight, the game was back on. It was a short walk down the hallway before Iruka slid the key card in and  _ immediately  _ pushed Kakashi inside and against the wall once again. “I’m not the one who was giving me the ‘fuck me’ eyes over the table at meetings all day,” he said, frantically tugging at Kakashi’s shirt. “I’m Hatake Kakashi, hokage, and you should get inside me here in my office. Pretty sure that’s exactly what you meant.”

“You’re not wrong.” Kakashi dropped the henge and the look on Iruka’s face was nothing sort of angelic as he took in the sight of him. “Really prefer if you fuck me in bed, though. I know you want to.” This time he grabbed Iruka, drawing out a groan as the teacher relinquished control for a few sweet seconds.

Next breath, Kakashi found himself being shoved backwards toward the bed where Iruka had laid out what they needed for the night. Wasn’t often their schedules synced up to have a night off together and when Iruka promised to rock Kakashi’s world, Iruka delivered. He’d packed Kakashi’s favorite harness--the one with white straps that was so gorgeous against his skin--and also three of his favorite dildos.

Honestly, he was just surprised Iruka hadn’t stuck a plug in him and used that all night instead.

“Stand still,” Iruka ordered. “Hands at your sides.” He nodded in approval when Kakashi posed and ran his hands up Kakashi’s chest while pushing up his shirt. “You don’t know how hot it makes me, knowing your eyes were on me and me alone all night. So turned on and all for you, hokage-sama.” Iruka’s lips captured Kakashi’s earlobe, teeth scraping softly over the skin as Kakashi’s knees turned to water. 

“Anyone else and I might have to write them up for insubordination,” Kakashi whispered around the desert quickly reappearing in his throat. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“And I could just magically disappear that paperwork, you know I could,” Iruka mumbled into his throat as he worked Kakashi’s shirt off. “Make me work all for the love of reading your damn books all day.”

“Don’t see you complaining when you reap the benefits.” Kakashi smirked as Iruka’s hand fell on his ass, nails digging in as the teacher began sucking a bruise into Kakashi’s shoulder. He kept his hands steady even when Iruka began undoing his pants and shoved them unceremoniously down around his thighs. Purple was already beginning to bloom under the red when Iruka let his shoulder go to fall to his knees and nuzzle against Kakashi’s clothed length. “Suck me, Iruka.”

“I don’t think I will,” Iruka said, pressing a series of almost... _ chaste  _ kisses over the cloth before ripping Kakashi’s underwear down. “Maybe if you’re good.  _ Maybe.”  _ His fingers trailed over Kakashi before pushing him back to the bed, crawling on top of him to stare down. Kakashi mourned the fact Iruka was still fully dressed and hiding all the damn skin he’d hungered for for weeks now. From his nose to his back to his softening stomach, Kakashi loved every inch of it.

And here he lay, sorely disappointed and just on the edge of begging as Iruka rubbed the junction of his hips over Kakashi’s cock. “You’ve been waiting just as long as I have,” he said, hands smoothing over Iruka’s thighs. “Should really think about getting these off.” 

Iruka held a finger to Kakashi’s lips. “It’s my night,” he purred. “You get to sit back and relax, hmm?”

_ Asshole. _

Kakashi whined and pressed his hips up, seeking any sort of friction as Iruka pressed up on his knees and reached for the lube. “Please?” he asked. “I’ve waited so long to see you.”

“If you’re going to ask so nicely,” Iruka said, and Kakashi shut his eyes as the teacher’s face loomed directly in front of his before pressing their lips together. “No.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi growled. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka growled playfully back, smothering Kakashi’s protest with a kiss and distracting him by clicking the bottle open and pulling away to coat his fingers. Soon enough words didn’t matter as he began to tease Kakashi. Up, down, over, never  _ in,  _ and Kakashi crushed his head back against the pillow in frustration. 

“Remind me to fire you tomorrow,” he said, pressing down on Iruka’s shoulder with a firm hand. 

Iruka snickered into Kakashi’s chest and slipped the tip of one finger inside as he hitched Kakashi’s leg over his shoulder with the other hand.  “Fire me? Who’s going to organize your life for you?” he said. “You wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell without your darling assistant who’s  _ so  _ invested in your wellbeing.” He dove deeper, beginning to seek out Kakashi’s broken noises as he wrapped a hand around his cock. “Without your teacher who’s  _ so  _ fucking--” Kakashi grabbed the back of Iruka’s neck at the addition of another finger-- “oh, little hot for teacher, sir?”

“Put your dick on and fuck me,” Kakashi said, head snaking forward to latch onto Iruka’s pulse as Iruka shifted above him. “Sick of waiting.” He rocked up into Iruka and flipped them, pinning the teacher and reaching for the straps. “Else I might have to manhandle you into it.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” In a flash, Iruka shoved him off and stole the harness. He shed his clothes and turned on the bedside lamp to step into it, biting his lip as he considered which dildo to use. “What one do you want?”

“Use the purple one,” Kakashi said. “You know I love it.”

Iruka’s eyes were heated as they looked Kakashi over while making sure everything was secure. “On your hands and knees,” he ordered. Kakashi let out a small whine, wanting to see Iruka’s face as he fucked him, but did as requested. Iruka’s hand splayed over his lower back as he guided himself in and Kakashi pressed his head to the pillow at the breach. Might be his favorite, but after a few weeks it was always quite a bit to take. Iruka went slow, though, and the stretch faded slowly to the soft rocking of Iruka’s hips. “Good?” Iruka asked.

“Never bet-- _ oh-- _ better.” Kakashi’s brow knit as Iruka bottomed out, both hands digging into Kakashi’s hips as the other man groaned. “God, I missed you.”

“Good.” Iruka pulled back and slid in again, working up to the long, smooth strokes he knew drove Kakashi insane. Kakashi’s hands twisted in the sheets as one of Iruka’s hands found his hair, pulling his head back. “Been thinking about this all week,” he continued. “Seeing you under me, taking me so deep the way you know I love--” his unbound hair tickled Kakashi’s sides as he bent low to press kisses along the nubs of his spine-- “your shitty little smirk all day didn’t help either, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Kakashi said, earning himself a snap of Iruka’s hips. “Why else would I do it?”

“Now who’s the tease?” Iruka asked, breath coming in pants now as he upped the pace, dick sliding over Kakashi’s prostate when he changed the angle. Both groaned, and Kakashi clamped down to drag him deeper, keep him close. 

“Got me what I wanted,” he said. Iruka’s hand tightened in his hair and he grinned at the way the teacher smacked his ass with the other hand. “Harder, sensei. You can do it.”

Iruka snorted and hit him again, skin meeting with the noise Kakashi had carefully filed away from the first time they’d fucked. “Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he mumbled against Kakashi’s neck. He reached up to pull one of Kakashi’s hands down with the request he touch himself and Kakashi did so gladly, sighing in relief as the pressure in him eased a bit. “Come when you want. We’ve got the room for the night.” Kakashi could feel Iruka’s face flushing when he asked how many times he was planning on fucking him senseless. “How many times can you come?” Iruka asked, and now it was Kakashi’s turn to turn beet red.

“Enough,” he squeaked out as Iruka’s hand landed on him again. The rest of his thought devolved into vague, wordless mumbles of pleasure as Iruka  _ really  _ set to fucking him, putting the force behind it Kakashi couldn’t help but succumb to. Iruka had soundproofed in his setup so Kakashi didn’t hold back the shout when he came some minutes later, the pillow barely muffling it as he spilled over his hand onto the sheets. 

Iruka pulled out and sank back on his heels, working a hand under the harness to bring himself off as he bit down on the other hand. Kakashi spread his knees further and clenched down the way Iruka loved to watch and that was what it took, the teacher stiffening before slumping forward to rest his head on Kakashi’s back with a breathless sigh. “Thank you,” Iruka said. His tongue darted out to taste the salt drying on Kakashi’s spine, causing Kakashi to shudder below him. “I suppose I have to get my fill of that tonight before my firing, huh?”

“I think I could be persuaded to change my mind.” Kakashi shifted to dump Iruka to the side, away from the wet spot, and turned over to rest his head on the teacher’s chest. Both were breathing heavily, pulses pounding as they laid together. “Not every day I find a partner who I can bother all day.”

Iruka’s smirk lit up his world. “Not every day you find a partner who you can give eyes to all day who won’t sneak into the storage closet with you, pervert.” His fingers brushed over Kakashi’s shoulder as he snickered. “You get off on the delay. I know you do.”

Kakashi reached down to grab the dildo, jerking it a few times. “I just get off on this,” he said, feigning casualness. “And whatever else you decide to do.”

“It’s my charm,” Iruka said. “Everyone simply adores me.”

“Uh huh.”

“What, am I wrong?” Iruka asked, peering down at Kakashi’s grin. “I’m not, am I.”

“Only one person who loves you properly though,” Kakashi said. Iruka twitched below him as he spread his hand over the teacher’s chest before craning up for a kiss. “It’s me, spoiler alert.”

“Mmm, funny, I thought it might be,” Iruka mused before chuckling at Kakashi’s mock offense. “I love you too. You know I do. Always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
